


Left Unsaid

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Christmas Isn't Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e10 Chinatown (Timeless), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: She's safe with him. If nothing else, he hopes she knows that.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this does have a bit of an anti-Wyatt tone, but that's because it's from Flynn's perspective immediately after Chinatown. Mostly, Flynn is very angry and protective, and not exactly thinking clearly. 
> 
> Anyway, this is set not long after the fateful love confession at the end of Chinatown. Also, I finished this ages ago, and just never posted it. Please enjoy!

She's shaking when he finds her.    
  
Without even asking, he knows Wyatt is to blame. A protective rage washes over him, but he draws in a breath, forces it out. That is not what she needs. (He's been careful to keep his snide comments out of her hearing range for much the same reason; he's no foolish schoolboy, fighting for the girl's attention. He's her friend, her support. As if he'd endanger that over someone like Wyatt Logan.)    
  
"Lucy?" Deliberately soft. Nonthreatening. She's safe with him. If nothing else, he hopes she knows that.   
  
She looks up at him, and he's stunned to see fury dancing in her eyes. Belatedly, he realizes that she's not trembling from sobs, but from a barely contained inferno blazing through her.    
  
"What happened?" He leans back against the wall beside her, far enough away that she won't feel claustrophobic, but to his surprise, she moves closer, leaning beside him. Her arm brushes his, and he swallows hard.   
  
"He told me he loves me." She practically spits the words, face twisting in disgust. It's painfully clear who 'he' is. "Who does he think he is?"    
  
There are quite a few things he could say to that, none of them complementary, but he stays quiet, sensing she has more to say.    
  
"And you know what the sick thing is? The whole time he was with Jessica, there was a tiny part of me that was hoping he'd say that. Hoping he'd choose me." Her gaze skirts away, and she clears her throat. "I didn't want him to leave her, exactly. Just... Kind of wanted him to want to."    
  
It's not surprising, of course. He knows, has always known, exactly how much Lucy loves Wyatt, how much she misses him.   
  
And yet.    
  
He ignores the sting of hurt, knows he has no right to feel it, and listens.    
  
"I know that makes me sound horrible-"    
  
"Of course not-"    
  
"But it's true." She sinks to the floor, and after a moment's hesitation, he follows. Tries not to freeze when she lays her head on his shoulder. "But now..."    
  
If Wyatt Logan walks in there right now, Flynn's not quite sure he'll be able to keep from punching the man.    
  
"Now...?"    
  
"Jessica is gone. Rufus is gone." Her voice is unexpectedly steady. Almost mechanical. "I'm all he has left. No friends. No wife. Just me."    
  
'Just Lucy' is quite a lot, and he desperately wishes he could tell her so. But it's not as if he's made many friends in the bunker, either; one could argue that Lucy is all he has, too. She's enough, more than enough, but now isn't the time to dump all of this on her.   
  
He can feel her hesitation, the way she tilts her head back a little to look at him. "I'm sorry," she says finally. "You were-you were shot, and I'm-"   
  
And he will listen to her rant about the unfairness of this world or the evils of Wyatt Logan any day, with pleasure. But he's not about to listen to her feeling guilty for turning to him. "I told you: Anytime. Hm?"    
  
She nods, slowly. "Still. It must sound-I mean, my mom is dead, Rufus is-" Her voice catches, and he rests his head against hers, offering wordless support. "Lost, and I'm upset because my ex loves me."    
  
"You're allowed to be angry, Lucy. For anything." She, more than most people, has every reason to be.    
  
"I am angry," she mutters, pressing closer to him. "And I hate it. I hate being angry and upset all the time. It makes me feel so... So useless. "    
  
Oh, Lucy.    
  
He shifts his arm, drawing it around her, tucking her into his side as much as he can, cheek still pressed against her hair. All he wants to do is protect her from the horrors of the world, but if the journal is anything to go by, this will get worse before it gets better.    
  
"There's nothing wrong with feeling things," he whispers fiercely, willing her to understand. "That's what makes you who you are. That's what keeps us fighting."    
  
She hums softly, considering, before pulling away. Not far-his arm never falls away from her-but enough that she can see him. She seems to be searching for something, and he's not sure what it is, but he lets her look. Meets her gaze steadily. He has nothing to hide from her.    
  
(Well, almost nothing. But if she asked, even that, he would tell her.)    
  
Whatever it is, she seems to find it, because determination flickers in her gaze. Before he can process what, exactly, she's determined to do, she leans forward, pressing her lips to his.    
  
He freezes. His mind goes unhelpfully blank, as he tries to process what, exactly, is happening. Lucy Preston is... Kissing him? I'm sorry, the data you've entered cannot compute.    
  
She doesn't pull away, just kisses him more insistently, tugging him closer. He allows it for a few moments more, returning the pressure ever so slightly. Then, he pulls back, far enough she can't follow.    
  
Instead of hurt or embarrassment, there's only vague irritation on her face, mixed with a hint of confusion. It gives him pause for a second-he half expected her to flee immediately-but he clears his throat. Soldiers on. "Lucy, you don't-you're hurting, right now, and you're not-"    
  
"Not what?" Sharp. Thick with warning. Defiant, even in her exhaustion. "Not thinking clearly? Not capable of making my own decisions?"    
  
She's looking for a fight, he realizes. Must have wanted to lash out at Wyatt, and couldn't, so now she's hoping he'll fight her instead. Normally, he hates to disappoint her, but just this once...    
  
He meets her eyes openly. Imploring her to listen, to trust him. "Of course not. You know your own mind. But..." The words stick in his throat, but he forces them out, bitter and wrong as they feel. "I don't. Not the way I thought I did, not when it comes to this. I don't..." Something softens in her expression, and it's too much. He drops his gaze. "If you were just kissing me because of Wyatt, or because you were angry, I'd understand. But I couldn't-I couldn't-"    
  
Handle it.    
  
Pretend it didn't mean anything.   
  
Forget it happened.    
  
She shifts closer, resting her head on his shoulder once more. Her nose presses right against his neck, and he's briefly startled by how cold she is. Pulls her closer instinctively.    
  
"Do you really think I'd do that to you?" He can't quite place her tone. It isn't hurt, or angry, or even amused. In fact, she seems oddly protective, as if she'd like to fight whoever put that idea in his head.    
  
He coughs. "Like I said, I wouldn't blame you. I just want you to be happy, that's the most important thing-"    
  
"You're important too." The words curl around him, settling inside him, grounding him. When's the last time someone told him he was important?    
  
Still, he can't help a little spring of doubt. "Because of my intel about Rittenhouse, maybe, but-"    
  
"No." She pulls away again, meeting his eyes, ferocious in her determination. "You're important to me."    
  
She does not try to kiss him again. Not today. But she stays close, snuggled against him, and for the first time in a long time, he allows himself to hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Fun fact: This is my 100th fic posted on AO3!


End file.
